A Highschoolers' Kingdom
by Zorra de Plata Loco
Summary: No one's perfect and beneath this student's facade lies many unknowns. When a cetain exchange student takes an interest, things are bound to be discovered... What makes this boy so interesting and what will he do to insure his interest's safety? HK
1. Chapter 1

**_Hopefully this will make up for the long wait I put you all through. This is a very long work in progress... I'll update this when I can however this comes last to my other stories-- Until I finish one of the other three... Well enjoy!_**

(_It's meant to sound like one highschooler... but it is meant to be highschoolers')_

* * *

_A Highschoolers' Kingdom: Chapter One_

* * *

"Urameshi-kun–"

A fist slammed into the locker beside his head, vibrating the metal, causing it to ride into his body. "Where's my homework?"

"I'm afraid I didn't do it. To do so would prove to Tagushi-san that you, in fact, did not do it. You're vocabulary isn't as elaborate as mine, I can't begin to–"

The bully growled and in a sudden motion grabbed and hoisted the other into the air by their collar, "You're job isn't ta think! You're job is to do what I told ya ta!"

With a sigh the redhead faced his common abuser, "I believe we went through this before. If I did not think than how could I possibly do your homework? I suppose you can say that I don't think when I _don't_ do your homework though."

"Why you–"

Having had enough of this repeated scene day after day after day a bystander snorted and commented, "It's obvious you don't have the guts to teach that smartass his place. That or your smart enough to realize that if you did the teachers would have your ass kicked out of school. It's not like a baka like you does your homework anyway so why force another to do the task if it won't help you pass?"

He turned his slicked head of hair to the side, his hands still holding the redhead up in place, "Who the fuck do ya think you are shrimp?!"

"Hn," he shrugged and gave the redhead a look. The green eyes looked back at him curiously before realization crossed over him and he kneed the other in the stomach. Not waiting to see if the redhead escaped or if the dark brown haired teen was harmed, the short one walked off.

After safely making it to his first class he released a calming breath before taking his seat. Briefly he wondered over the action of the unknown, short, spiky haired boy but then class started and his mind set changed to school mode.

With the school day almost over now he allowed himself to wander back to this morning. He had never seen him before, or perhaps he just hadn't noticed? From the corner of his eye a blur of black passed and upon glancing to his side he became aware that the latter of the two was true.

Quickly he stood and followed the other into the back of the room, his teacher having not noticed or cared for he was currently at his own desk occupied by with his computer.

"Hello?"

The tiny teen mumbled to himself before subtly looking up and realizing he was being spoken to, "Hn?"

"Yes, well, I wanted to thank you for this morning. It was very kind of you–"

"Tff, don't expect it again. You're pathetic. Letting _him_ bully you," he rolled his eyes and went back to doing whatever mindless task the teacher had assigned.

"I see... but thank you nonetheless." He gave a small bow before going to leave the other.

"Pushover."

The red hair snapped around as their owner whispered, "Excuse me?"

"I said you were a pushover, got a problem?" the oddly colored eyes made themselves known as they looked into the equally odd ones of the other.

"Is it because I don't resort to violence you think such? If you know anything, know this, I have been bullied several times in the past– violence doesn't help. I've taken to not doing anything and though it has no seen results, in time he'll grow bored and move on–"

"Yeah, you've been bullied before but a slap to the face is hardly a defense. You're a pushover, a wimp, a weak little girl," a smirk spread over the childlike face but his taunting had no affect on the ever calm perfect student.

"You have me wondering how you know what you do but at the same time I find myself not wanting to know," a slim hand whisked back the long red hair as he left the other to his business.

* * *

He winced when his locker was slammed shut, Urameshi the doer of the deed.

"That little asshole this morning had a point, I need to show you your place," the sinister smile upon his lips made the other uneasy, "We're going to the park, now."

"You–"

His rough hand grabbed at the other's forearm and jerked him closer, "I'm going to smear your face across the fuckin' pavement–"

The redhead sighed and nimbly escaped the hold, "If you'll excuse me I have homework to do."

Books scattered the floor as they were knocked from the arms of the dedicated student, "I said were going to the park _now_."

Impassively he collected his items before sparing a glare to the teen, "Lead the way."

"Good boy..."

* * *

A swift movement of his hand had his hair tied back, "Am I correct in assuming anything goes?"

The bully snorted, "Yeah, sure. Ready?"

Urameshi didn't wait for a reply but rather charged towards his slender punching bag.

Kurama took a step back and dragged his foot along the leaf covered ground. Skillfully he flipped over his opponent and brought him to his knees with a quick kick to the back of his leg.

Knowing it wouldn't be enough to bring him down he jumped back, "Urameshi-kun, may I suggest–"

With an animallike snarl the enraged teen snapped around and in a rather agile movement, on both their parts, he managed to brush his fist across the pale cheek.

Having had enough the redhead sped forward and grabbed hold of him to then knee him harshly in the stomach, leaving him to gasp up large breaths of air.

"I'd rather not have to resort to this again, Urameshi-kun. Please don't bother me any more," with an airy sigh he gathered his things and went off. However, in the background, had he had taken a look, he would have seen the same odd boy from earlier with a smirk upon his lips.

* * *

"Hn, it seems like you just needed a shove to get rid of your little problem, ne?"

"Apparently not," he murmured, his feet moving faster against the school's tiled floor.

"Shuichi... or would you prefer Kurama?" the teen then questioned, obviously knowing it would get a rise from the redhead.

His hair whipped out as he spun towards him, "You know far too much about me... Are you some stalker?"

A rather disturbing grin took form on the smaller one's lips, "I'm not part of any of your fan clubs if that's what you're asking."

Shuichi stepped closer to him, "How is it you know so much about me? Who are you?"

"Hn, I distinctly remember you not wanting to know," the comment was thrown over his shoulder as he turned down the perpendicular hallway. When the other went to follow he found the mysterious, creepy teen gone from sight.

* * *

In a rush the redhead entered his last class of the day and searched for him, "There you are!"

A thin black brow rose as its owner's head perched atop his raised but folded hands, "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Find out for yourself," he huffed out.

"Why can't you just–"

"Minamino! I'm surprised with you! Sit in your seat!"

"I apologize, Haisho-sensei," he quickly offered as he made his way to his desk.

The man fixed his glasses and sighed, "And who may you be?"

A smirk graced the teen as he walked to the front of the room and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket.

"An exchange student? This slip is dated back to last Monday! Are you–"

"You were always fiddling with your computer plus if you had checked the attendance of your students you would have seen. If you have a problem I can just goto the office and–"

"That will be fine.. What's your name?"

His ever smirking face glanced towards the eavesdropping redhead before leaning in and whispering to the teacher.

"Dully noted, please take a seat behind Minamino-san–"

"Haisho-sensei, Anigai-chan sits behind me..."

"Well, Minamino–"

"Her and I exchanged places for the rest of the year," was all he shared as he took the seat behind him.

Shuichi turned towards him to ask him more but was quickly reminded that school was still in cession as the booming voice of the older man started up.

* * *

"How is it you know so much about me yet you've been here no longer than a week?"

The black haired teen snorted at him, "You said something about being a stalker before, ne? Well think about it, how could _I_, someone who–"

"Anigai-chan stalked me?"

"She was obsessed with you!" he laughed, his fingers pushing back his draping bangs, "If it weren't for escaping the assholes I lived with I'd have avoided meeting you at all cost. Tff, you can hardly hold your own ground and what's with your hair?–"

"My mother loved my hair!– Humph, I needn't prove anything to you, your parents– assholes I believed you dubbed them, seemed to have rubbed off on you," the redhead stalked off the school grounds and down the cement pathway.

* * *

"So your mom's dead too?"

Slender but strong fingers gripped hard at the locker's door, "I don't believe that's any of your business–"

"Note how I said _too,_ dumbass," was the snide remark.

"I'm sorry, but I rather not speak of this," was his softer, almost apologetic, whisper.

"Whatever."

Maybe there was something more to this no named mystery, but Shuichi still wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know.

So a few more days passed. A bit more banter going on between the two but nothing much else, until on the fifth day, his little secret was let out of the bag.

"Koorime, read the next problem and solve it–"

The boy scowled, grabbed his things, and went to leave without a single word.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I told you to call me Jaganishi, later," he slapped the hand that went for him away before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Jaganishi-kun?" Shuichi called up into the auburn turning tree.

"Tff, go away, baka."

Skillfully he scaled the tree and laid himself upon the thick branch right above the other, "I have foster parents, it's not exactly the same as adoption, as I'm guessing–"

"Shut up!" he growled, his red eyes sending daggers at the other

Seemingly unaffected the redhead went onto say, "I never met my father, but for the longest time my mother kept saying, he'll come back one day. That day has yet to come and her illness kept her from having to suffer and raise a child single handedly–"

"Why are you fucking telling me this?! Why do you think I give a shit?!"

Lazily he dragged his finger tip upon the rough bark surface as a breath left his chilled lips, "I suppose I thought you and I could do well with having someone that understands."

"You thought wrong," Jaganishi grumbled, "Because you would never understand– ever."

"You never know until you try..."

"Like I'd tell you anything."

The red hair drifted with the wind's force, the solemn face coming into view, "My apologies, lets forget this ever happened."

He literarily dragged a hand down his face as he looked up at the other, "You know, you're really annoying, right?"

His slim shoulder shrugged as his thick lashes lowered to shield his eyes.

"I was born in Japan but because of neither sides of my family agreeing to the union of my parents we all moved to America. At only a few months old my parents died. A relative moved to the U.S. to take... me in and from there I was treated like shit. Happy?"

"It sounds like you're leaving something out... Like why your relatives would take you in if they–"

"God!" he gripped tightly at his hair and closed his own eyes, "I had a twin, she bared the trademark traits of my mother's family. _That_ is the only reason for them taking me in. They would have separated us but my sister would cry hours on end if I wasn't beside her. Is that better now?!"

"It's a start," he lightly smiled before wincing as he shifted upon the branch, "I kind of wish that my mother had relatives but my grandparents were all she had and... they blamed me for her death."

"You believe those bastards?"

His lips twitched lightly, that familiar smile faltering, showing for the first time that it was indeed a facade, "Of course, I may have been only eight at the time of her death but I was fully aware of what was happening. I saw her struggle to do the simplest of tasks, I could have prevented it–"

"You can't cure a friggin illness by just helping around the house, idiot."

Kurama remained quiet at that before shakily righting himself and glancing down at his wrist watch, "Thank you for listening... perhaps you're not that bad after all. Maybe another time you can tell me your first name– and your sister's."

"You seem almost scared of something..."

That all too familiar mask fixed itself as he brought himself to the branch the other sat on, "Nothing's more frightening than life's surprises."

His back pressed against the trunk, the closeness leaving him a tad unnerved, "You're going to live life in fear then?"

Green eyes glittered into his own as he shook his head, "Of course not, when I turn eighteen I plan on resolving my issues."

"Eighteen...?"

He nodded affirmatively and slowly made his way back down the tree, "Seeing as we have the day off tomorrow, would you like to meet here again... Lets say, five?"

"Maybe... and my name's Hiei."

A rather breathtaking smile graced his glowing face, "Hiei, flying shadow, I like it. Well Hiei, perhaps I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hn."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for the reviews! I really do hope you enjoy this story for this is by no means your average highschool story... What happens in this chapter is nothing compared to what will happen later on... I'll just say that Hiei's not your average exchange student (if you hadn't figured that out already hehe)... Afterall, why would Hiei leave his... _family_ behind?_

* * *

_Enjoy! Please read and review, thank you!_

"You're late."

The redhead offered a small smile, "I'm sorry, something held me up... So what do you want to do?"

Hiei got up from his bench and blandly looked the other over, "Do you always wear that much make-up?"

"Whatever do you–"

"Don't bullshit me," he grumbled his finger poking the obviously swollen cheek, "So?"

A wince overtook his face before he backed away from the prodding finger, "Just another bully. You needn't worry, it's been taken care of."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and shrugged, "If those foster parents of yours abuse you then–"

"That's not the case," Shuichi softly cut in, "They're not. Now how about we grab a hotdog and soda and just go relax somewhere."

"Go ahead, I'm not hungry though."

"My treat."

* * *

"I saw you fight, you're not some feeble, defenseless–"

"Accidents happen," he sighed as he leaned backwards to watch the clouds, "Plus, I'm not a big fan of fighting so I try to avoid contact or leave a minimum amount of proof."

Hiei got up and started to walk off, but a gentle call ceased his efforts. "Where are you going?"

"Hn, you're not as smart as I thought you were. I'm not going to waste my time with an idiot or someone who underestimates my intelligence. Tff, if someone's hurting you, why protect them?"

The redhead laid back in the grass, his head turning to watch the swaying and rustling leaves.

He expected nothing more to be said but just as he was about to continue a soft whisper caught his ear.

"The same reason the leaves turn gold and fall in the Autumn– they do what they must to provide and return in the spring."

Without turning he asked, "And what are you holding out for?"

There was some rustling as the redhead turned on his stomach and sweetly shared, "I believe you're smart... I'm sure you already know."

"You expect this to get any better? By letting this go on as you have it's only going to get worse–"

"Hiei," Shuichi waited for the other to turn before speaking again, "It will get better... for it really can't get any worse, now can it?

"You'd be surprised."

Emeralds sparkled in the sun before lowering as their owner lightly frowned, "No... you'd be."

"How so?" Hiei inquired, his interest clearly caught.

The perfect student sat up and skillfully pulled the leaves from his hair, "I'm sorry, I must be going."

"Why? It's only six thirty."

"I have work tonight."

The reply sounded odd in the way it was said, enough so for him to question, "Where do you work?"

"For my foster parents, they own a small business," he smiled and after a quick dusting off and a wave he left.

* * *

He nearly jumped as he closed his locker and saw the spiky haired teen leaning against the neighboring one, "When did you get here?"

The crimson orbs glanced briefly down at him before staring straight ahead again. "I've been here about a week yet I've picked up on so much that others have either chosen to ignore or don't care to question... So tell me, why is it that no one knows how your foster parents whore you out?"

Shuichi slammed him into the locker, a hand held over his mouth as he hissed, "Who told you this?"

Hiei glared at him and then pulled the hand away so he could speak, "No one, fool. I just noticed how the other day you winced when moving to sit and then the bruises you were trying to hid upon your wrists and face... All in all I took a swing and it obviously hit its intended target."

"You mustn't tell anyone, understand?"

"Why?"

"My mother wanted me to get an education, if I leave now... I don't know what may happen. I could very well be sent to an orphanage and never get the chance to get my highschool diploma," he murmured painfully, "Plus, it's not like it hurts anymore... not really. I've been doing this since I was twelve– that's four years... so what difference does two more years make?"

The bell rang but the redhead still held him in place, "Promise me, please?"

He shook his head, his mask of impassiveness back in place, "You're a fool but what you do is your own business."

"Thank you," he whispered shamefully.

* * *

The whole day passed rather quickly but that isn't to say it went well. In the emerald eyes lay fear; the discovery of being found out so easily nearly horrified him. Had it been anyone else he would have worried more for his privacy and keeping this secret. For whatever reason though this was not the case.

"Jaganshi-kun, can I please speak to you after class?"

"Hn, whatever," he mumbled around the end of his pencil as he stared at a problem in the book.

Shuichi lightly smiled at him, "Would you like help?"

The odd red eyes gazed up from the book, "No, I'm just trying to translate this damn problem..."

Red eyebrows bunched together at that, "You speak Japanese very well, but you can't read it?"

Hiei glared at him before his book was torn away.

"I think I understand. You can speak it but never quite learned all the characters, right? Well I'll read it to you, I'm sure that would make things easier."

Blankly the teen listened as the redhead recited the problem before handing the book back, "I could teach you the characters, if you wish."

"Hn," he wrote down what he could remember before solving it and turning back up to the still watching teen, "Yes?"

"Would you like to hang out again?"

"I did think you were going to talk to me, baka."

"Minamino, do your work!"

* * *

"I never imagined it was so easily spotted..."

"Obviously not enough so for those idiots at school to question it," Hiei scoffed beside him.

"How can I be sure you won't use this against me?"

"Tff, I guess you can't," he smirked as he rolled onto his side.

Shuichi turned towards him as well, "Hiei, I mean it, no one must know of this... Please..."

"Tell me, how is it that no one knows of what you do? I imagine that–"

"I wear a wig and contacts and I don't speak," he murmured lightly, "I judge what they want by the amount of money I'm given."

"Hn, I've got a deal, I'll keep your secret if you give me a blow job whenever I want."

Hurt-filled green eyes cast away from the red, "Of course..."

"Baka." The small body shoved the other onto his back in a sudden movement before growling out, "When someone threatens you, you come up with a threat of your own to counteract it! You don't just forfeit!"

"What do you want me to say?! That I'll get you kicked out of school by charging you with sexual harassment?! I'm not that kind of spiteful person!" Kurama turned back at him before sighing out, "It's not like I'm not use to giving a blow job on a daily basis anyway."

"It's not called being spiteful if you're protecting yourself, fool," Hiei pulled away and sat glaring at the still prone being on the cold ground, "Why do they–"

"Hiei, that matter is not up for discussion. I shall deal with things my own way," he stubbornly told.

"That's a start."

"What?–"

The ever mysterious teen stole a quick kiss before getting up to go home.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it's short... If you want to have a say in what happens to my stories, please vote at the poll on my profile! Thanks! Also, please review and once more, thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Seeing as I haven't been able to write much of any of my stories I figured if I tried and to update the rest of them you guys may overlook how short they are.... hehe _

_Well I hope everyone enjoys themselves and please review, thanks! _

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_

* * *

_

"Why did you do that?"

This time their little chat was taking place at Hiei's locker, as Shuichi had come in search for him.

Still bent over retrieving his books, he asked, "Why did I do _what_?"

With a rather unbecoming huff the redhead said, "Why did you _kiss_ me? Is that better?"

"Yes," the teen lightly yawned prior to standing up and slamming his locker close.

"Hiei," he softly growled, "Either answer me or... I'll tell my fan club that you stole my first kiss."

"That's lame and untrue–"

A slender finger started twisting away at the red hair before the owner cut in, "Actually it's quite true. I never let _them _have that, it was all I had control over."

"Whatever."

Kurama's hand attached itself to his shoulder, ceasing his effort to escape, "Hiei, I would like to know. I promise you that if you tell me why I won't be too upset with having it taken."

Red eyes glared into the other's green for a moment before looking away, "Hn, think about it, baka."

"I have been, I've come up with that it's either you wanted to get a 'rise' out of me or that, perhaps, you like me," he gently beamed though it lost some of it's luster when he then said, "Or it might be teasing me or an American custom to which I'm unfamiliar with."

With a smirk that the redhead was starting to get use to seeing him with, he nodded, "It's one of those."

The bell then rang, separating them from their chat.

* * *

"Do you want to hang out after school again?"

Hiei looked up from his text book and shrugged, "I don't care, I just can't stay long."

"Why's that?"

The slight displeasure the other gave with his small question had Hiei grinning again, "I have work."

Slim red brows rose at that, "Where do you work?"

His smirk grew wicked as he drew closer to the other only to whisper, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Green eyes blinked widely, a small blush riding one cheek to the other, "Well, that is why I posed the question."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What–"

"Minamino, am I going to have to move you?!"

"My apologizes, sensei," he inclined his head and turned to sit right in his desk.

* * *

"Hiei, what's it like in America? Would you say you liked it better?"

He rolled his eyes but did answer it as truthfully as he could, "The people there are arrogant and cruel but you find ones like that wherever you go. At least here I don't see girls hiking up their skirts just waiting for a guy to come and fuck them."

"You'd be surprised, they're simply more discrete," was his light reply before he asked, "What's it like to have a sibling?"

Hiei gave him an odd look and drew his sweater closer to his form, "I don't know, I was really protective I guess, why?"

Kurama smiled at him, "I never really asked anyone, I suppose I just wanted to know is all. She must really appreciate that she has someone looking out for her."

"Can't imagine why she would, but she was always grateful. She spoke to me at all times of the day."

The redhead leaned forward to rest upon the tops of his knees, "That sounds like heaven."

Crimson eyes watched the scene play out for a bit before sighing out, "It made things easier, I guess."

A soft sigh left the redhead's lips as his head tilted to the side to view the other.

"What?" Hiei mumbled, his eyes darting away as he grew uncomfortable from the attention.

The crunching of leaves drew his attention back to Kurama just in time to make an intended kiss to his cheek meet his lips. It was chaste but still made the giver blush and pull away.

"I'm sorry–"

He huffed and pushed him to the ground where he then kissed him deeply.

"Hiei..." The gasp left Shuichi once the dark haired boy had released him.

With a smirk the dark clothed teen rose, "Got to get to work, later."

* * *

"Silver looks good on you but I still like red better."

Shuichi shook his head at the comment, "Hiei, how would you know?"

He opened his mouth only to have the redhead in unison say, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Crimson eyes shone with amusement at the act, "If you know the answer, why ask?"

"I suppose I can hope you'd tell, ne?"

Hiei shrugged and turned on his heel, "The Basement, after school."

* * *

It was only after the dismissal bell had rung that Kurama turned to the one seated behind him, "Hiei–"

To his surprise the teen leaned forward and openly pecked his lips, "Hn, lets go."

"Don't you have work today?"

"Every other day," he shared as he pulled him up, "Let's go, baka."

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here?"

Hiei blinked at him and shrugged, "It's cold outside."

Kurama chuckled and took out his wallet, "I think I'll get a hot coco, would you care for anything?"

"A shot of rum," he smirked at the look he received before turning to the waitress that had come to their table.

The girl, Yuki, seemed to give him the same look before asking, "Can I please see your i.d.?"

Wearily he showed off his license, both his American and newly obtained Japanese one.

When she had left Shuichi reclined back in his seat, a bit stunned, "You're eighteen? What are you doing in my year?"

"Hn, They put me here, in America I'm a senior. If I go back I'll get my high school degree."

"If?"

The teen grinned and propped himself up in his hands, "Yes, if."

"What of your sister?"

Hiei sighed, all humor leaving him, "For as smart as you are you certainly don't pick up on certain hints."

"Hints, Hiei?" his red brows knotted together in thought but still came up blank.

"She's dead," he murmured lowly before accepting his drink from Yuki.

The redhead's eyes saddened greatly at the news, "I see, that's why you're here... I'm sorry, I should have picked that up..."

Quickly the drink was gulped down prior to him turning his sights back to him, "Whatever."

Lightly he sipped at his own hot beverage as he took in how well the other was able to hide his own emotions, "You must have been through a lot to be able to accept things so easily for what they are."

"I'd think that was obvious by now."

"Hiei, it's this very thing that confuses me," Kurama lowered his mug back to the table before continuing, "What's going on... between us? I don't know how my foster parents would take to me being in a relationship..."

"Who says they have to know? Or for that matter have a choice? I could threaten them with what I know about you being–"

"That wouldn't work, please just trust me on that."

Seeing the other about to raise his hand for the waitress he grabbed at it and slammed it back onto the table, "They already know about you... they've seen us at the park. Their connections are seemingly limitless so please don't do anything, Hiei... I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tff," he snatched his hand away and glared at the other, "You know their weaknesses but you still let them step all over you. Go whore yourself out again at that sleazy Moon Garden club, I'll even send you a few–"

A swift hand slapped the pale cheek as its owner slid out of the booth, "I do what I must to fulfil my mother's last wish... What's your excuse?"

Just as quick that offending appendage was caught and jerked forward into Hiei's firm body, "I'm trying to fulfil a promise as well. My sister was killed because of a drive by shooting– I wasn't there to protect her... I'm not going to stand by and allow for anything to happen this time around, got it?"

He was more than a bit stunned but once he realized that he had been pulled between Hiei's legs a pained look took over his features.

"I'm not here to take advantage of you, baka," was his grumble while he shifted further into the booth though did drag the redhead along for the ride.

"Hiei–"

For the first time since they've met Hiei twisted his fingers into the silky red strands and brought their owner closer, "Shut up. You let everyone else run your life. Your mom may have had wishes for you but do you think she'd be happy knowing that to accomplish them you're destroying yourself?"

"I'm hardly harming myself..."

"What's with these bruises then? How about the harm done on your body? For all you know you could have a STI–"

"In allowing them to sell me I was able to set up a list of procedures, Hiei. The person must be certain they are not a carrier, they even have to sign a legal waver of sorts to testament for it. Once more, they pay extra for me because I'm younger than the legal age."

"That may be the case," Hiei growled, his legs opening more to allow the redhead to get comfortable, "But they treat you like shit. I saw how your foster father shoved you against the club wall and openly groped you. Your foster mother isn't any better, she–"

"You don't have to reminded me," he harshly whispered, "However, how is it you know this?–"

"I'm the new bartender at that club."

"Are you stalking me?" His green eyes hardened even further, only giving rise to the other's grin.

"It was by chance. I was a bartender in the states; they make good tips," he quickly stole a kiss from those frowning lips, "I bet you make over a thousand a night, ne?"

"I only make a hundred, my foster family takes the rest," was all he murmured as his head inclined to rest upon the solid chest.

"If you're going to be doing that line of work then start demanding more–"

"Enough, I'm done talking of this, Hiei..."

"Fine, but I want your answer, not your _foster parents_' or anyone else's, got it?"

The head of red turned so green eyes could encounter the large, almond-shaped red ones, "I've never been in a relationship, Hiei... but I can't allow you to interfere with what I have right now. If you and I do become a couple you will have to stand aside and let others still have their way with me. Is that understood?"

"Hn, within reason, yes."

A gentle sigh left Kurama as he pulled away from the strong arms, "I must be going if I wish to finish my homework before going to the club. See you tomorrow?"

"Sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," he grinned before bringing him down for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last.

The redhead lightly trembled as those talented lips drew away from his own.

With a small finger he tilted Shuichi's chin up and smiled at the dreamy look that meet his view, "You said you were going?"

Thick lashes lowered and rose a few times prior to a large blush taking form on his cheeks, "Ah, yes, well I'll see you later then..."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone is having a great weekened! Well, read and enjoy! Oh, and at the end of this chapter I'm putting some teasers that will come from throughout the story reather then just from the next chapter. Anyway, I hope this story is holding everyone's attention as I try to reread my other ones and attempt to write more for them... Hopefully I'll complete one of them, until then, thanks for your patiience and support! :glomps everyone: _

_Keep an eye out for my other stories too, one of them will be updated by the end of the day with any luck._

* * *

_Chapter Four_

* * *

The music was roaring louder than usual this evening as he reclined against a wall and let his current client ravage him.

A cough to the side had the golden orbs sliding over to its owner and the man groping him to back off.

"Hour's up, my turn."

With a shrug the other made his way off to the dance floor leaving the two to their business.

"What are you doing here?–"

He smirked and lightly pat the silver wig, "Discount for being an employ, I have you for the rest of the night."

"Hiei..."

"I won't be able to do this often but you deserve a night off every once in awhile," Hiei bent forward and lightly kissed him before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"That was sweet of you but you didn't–"

His caught hand was jerked forward having him press firmly against his new boyfriend's body. "I know, I felt like it."

He smiled and kissed his cheek, "I can't leave the club until ten thirty, so what do you want to do?"

"Dance, drink, talk, things like that," was his reply as one hand drifted to the slim waist and the other to his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to dance and I'm not allowed to drink," the silver wigged one laughed as he followed the other's example and moved his hands.

After a few more good laughs they walked off the dance floor and to a shadowed booth in the corner.

"That was actually fun though I don't think you could call that dancing."

Hiei smirked and pulled the other to him so he could lean against his chest, "Some say it is, it's called grinding."

Silently Kurama turned, a slight frown upon his lips as he whispered, "My foster father's glaring at me... Why don't we take this to one of the personal rooms, so it looks like we're doing something?"

He inclined his head slightly and followed the other through a door off to the side.

"I wonder what these rooms are for, sleeping?" was Hiei's snide remark.

The golden eyed one smiled slightly as he sat himself down, "Yes, well I can promise you no one's been here tonight."

The spiky haired teen sat down beside him and awkwardly scratched his head, "Do you have anything less revealing?"

"Why, do I look unattractive?"

His red eyes stared at him before snickering lightly, "Baka, you know you don't."

"So why is it you want me to wear something else?" the redhead innocently questioned.

Soft kisses ran up his neck to his ear as he heatedly murmured, "Because you're giving me a problem which I would like not to deal with this early in our _relationship_."

An airy sigh parted those slender lips as he flopped backwards onto the bed, "You know I wouldn't mind, Hiei–"

Again he found himself on the receiving end of a fierce red glare, "I already told you I don't want to, not yet, not for awhile, got it? I'm not going to be one of your clients–"

"Of course not," his thin fingers reached up to thread in the slightly stiff hair, "But I also told you I've never been in any relationships. Thus, I don't know what to expect or what is expected of me."

"Fool," he grumbled out as he twisted enough to lean down and kiss him, "we take things a step at a time and don't do things to each other that leaves one of us uncomfortable. You tend to sigh or get quiet if you're not truly willing."

"You're really sweet, you know that Hiei? Only my mother knew that about me, no one else really cared enough to pick that up." He smiled brilliantly while his fingertips ran across the hair to the ears below.

Hiei decided he wanted to see that rare smile on the redhead more often, not that he'd tell him that. "What else can we do to draw out two hours?"

"I'd say sleep if I weren't so afraid my foster father would–"

"Then sleep, I'll keep watch."

Kurama shook his head lightly upon the comforter, "That wouldn't be very fair of me. So what do you want to do?"

He smirked and plucked the slightly larger hand from his head, "Watch you sleep."

"And what do you think you'll do if he comes in?"

"Do you really want to know?" That growing grin had him regretting his question so he did what the other wanted and, after crawling up to the pillows and getting comfortable, started to doze off.

* * *

"I paid for three hours, now get the fuck out of here!"

Shuichi froze, his eyes darting open only to see bare skin in his face. Upon waking up a bit more he found that there was also a body straddling his own and that they were both beneath the bed's covers.

"I was just checking in to make sure he was performing well–"

"One of my best fucks yet, so let me finish damn it!"

"My apologies," he inclined his head slightly and left.

"You've had sex before, Hiei?"

The soft, gentle voice startled him slightly, breaking swiftly though his anger, "Don't sound so surprised, baka."

Kurama chuckled and lifted his head to kiss his lips, "It wasn't meant as an insult, Hiei. I just had thought you were select in who you–"

"I am," was all he grumbled out before pushing the sheets back so he could get away.

"Wait," his firm hand stilled the moving being, "Sleep with me please?– I mean to say, rest?"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the younger one, "Then who would keep a look out?"

Lengthy arms circled him and attempted with little success to draw him forward, "You're so warm... it's comforting, please?"

He twisted to the side to rest on his hip before drawing the covers back up, "Fine, I'll lay beside you but I won't sleep."

"Hiei?" the redhead murmured into his still bare chest.

"Hn?"

"I don't see how someone as troublesome and worthless as me would catch your attention..."

Hiei lightly shrugged before running his fingers through the fine hair.

* * *

"Shu, time to wake up."

Bright gold eyes snapped opened, his body going frigid to only relax a moment later, "It's ten thirty?"

"Close, do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"I don't know if they'll allow me to... We have another day off tomorrow but still..."

"Just go ask them, say you have to finish a project with a classmate. Do you have a cell?"

Kurama gave him a look that said it all.

"Of course not... Well I'll wait outside for ten minutes, if you can't, just call mine," Hiei withdrew a pen from his pocket and scribbled away at the once flawless skin.

"Oh..." he gazed at it fondly for a moment before smiling, "What else do you have in those pockets?"

The teen snorted and stole a quick kiss before he got up, "The pen was from school."

Silently the contact-covered orbs watched the compact, yet highly toned torso disappear beneath a shirt and jacket. "Okay."

With one last grin he departed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't come..."

"It's alright, I'll see you later–"

"Wait," he paused and nervously twisted his finger in his forelock, "Maybe we can do our report over the phone?"

"Hn, I don't know, I can hardly hear you with all the talking in the background."

"I know, one moment please," Kurama rested the receiver against his chest and turned to the people who had homed him for half of his life, "Do you mind if I take the phone upstairs so I can help my partner with the report?"

His foster father's brown eyes narrowed at the request, "You usually work by yourself, why do you have a _partner_ all of a sudden?"

"Well, there was no talking the teacher out of it. He assigned us partners this time around," he lowly said, his eyes looking towards the floor rather than meeting those fierce, hateful eyes.

"Whatever, but only twenty minutes, now get out of here brat."

The redhead nodded and quietly thanked his foster mother, who had allowed it, before leaving to go to his room.

* * *

"We only have ten minutes left..."

"Hn, I know, cut it out with the time reminders."

"I'm sorry–"

"And stop apologizing," he sighed out, his head resting against the pillow of his exchange family's guest bed.

"Hiei... Please don't waste your money so carelessly again. It's not worth it, not if you don't let me give you what your paying for... and even then–"

"Enough, I'll do what I want with my money, like you should do with yours–"

"I'm saving up for when I turn eighteen... Hiei, are you sure you're going to stay in Japan?"

Hiei pushed himself off the bed and walked to sit at the window's sill, "I already have my papers, technically this is my city of birth so I am a citizen."

"Thank you."

"Hn?"

"I know I keep saying this but, thank you for caring... it really means a lot."

He softly chuckled to himself before relaying to the other why, "In America I was seen as heartless, my sister was the only one who saw this side of me. So it's funny when you say that, that's all."

"Hiei..."

"Yes?" he whispered right back, his head now resting upon the chilled window pane.

"I..." there was a pause, a slamming of the door and a rushed, "Hope you can finish the report now, I've got to go, bye."

* * *

He watched the other cast up their head to view the wind's playful dance with the leaves. The moment was short lived however, the wind died down leaving its subjects to drift to the browning grass.

"You go here a lot."

The redhead snapped up from his relaxed position upon the ground only to release a relieved breath when spotting the black haired teen, "It's just you, good."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow up and joined him on the chilled ground, "And who else would bother you?"

He chuckled good naturally and shook his head, "You know, thieves, rapists, etc. You never know who you may find here any given time and things do happen."

"Hn," the teen pulled him to his side and rubbed at the arm covered only by a thin windbreaker, "It's cold out, why are you here?"

"I like it here," Kurama simply said, his head coming to rest in the nook of the other's neck.

"Your mom use to bring you here a lot," he concluded.

"Yes, I truly miss her... this helps quench that ache a bit."

Absently he nodded and rested his own head against the others, "You should at least wear a heavier coat."

"They sold it," his eyes shut softly, a fake smile taking residence on his lips, "They say I have no need for it, I should not be going anywhere that requires me to be exposed to the environment for that long. So it's a waste of my money to buy anything, they just would sell it and keep the cash."

Red eyes narrowed drastically at that before resolving, "I guess I'll have to start wearing many layers then."

He chuckled at that, "You don't need to, really. I've built up a tolerance to–"

"Tff, your shivering form is not helping me believe." Hiei, with surprising strength, pulled the redhead into his lap after his retort.

After getting over the shock a small laugh left him as he burrowed his hands under the open jacket and hugged him, "You're always so warm."

"I feel like I just shoved a bunch of ice down my pants... How long have you been out here?"

"Ahh... since before dawn."

"You're going to get sick."

"I can hope, that at least gets me a night or two off– costumers really don't appreciate me sneezing or coughing all over them."

Hiei placed his chin upon his shoulder with a sigh, "And here I was about to treat you to some tea."

"Mmm I love tea, can we?"

He snorted and shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

_**Please don't forget to review; of course after these aforementioned teasers from the story in general and not just for the next chapter! This will, hopefully, peak others' interests if the chapters so far haven't already done a good job of doing so... hehe.**_

_"I'll call and tell them that the Koorimes are going to look into this fostering case. They're real hard, cold bastards that love bringing people down... Your foster family will be shaking in their boots."_

_"Those pictures--that video, they could ruin me!......I want those pictures and whatever other evidence you have on me..."_

_"I am... The Forbidden Bastard Boss..."_

_"Hiei, son of Hina,the daughter of Elder Setsuna, do you solemnly swear to protect, uphold, and..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_I know this isn't much of a chapter but as I've been mentioning in my other stories, I'll be trying to focus on **What Lies Within Our Heart **so I can hopefully finish it in the next couple of months. This story however I don't have much written for so it won't be updated too much until I have the time to write more for it. _

_In the meantime please enjoy this chapter and review! Thank you! _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Why didn't you order anything?"

"Don't like tea."

Kurama pouted and with his still frigid fingers enveloped Hiei's, "Then why bring me here, we could have gone to–"

"It was the closest place," he revealed.

The entrance bell rang clearly through the quaint tea shop, vibrating inch by inch through the air. In strolled a man, easily in his early thirties, with not a care to the world.

"What are you doing?" Hiei grinded out between his clenched teeth.

The redhead, currently taking residence beneath their table, grabbed his leg and hushed him.

The brunet from before arrogantly reclined against the counter and listed off his order to the cashier. Only then did he briefly scan around the tables, a rather shameless wink being given to the spiky haired teenager glaring his way.

Fingers dug fearfully into his leg as the man, after receiving his order, decided to visit his watcher.

"Whatcha looking at kid?"

Hiei growled lightly and backed his slumped form off the table as the other placed his drink down and leaned on it himself.

"I don't remember asking you over, baka. I also don't see what makes you so proud of yourself, most men like you are all talk with a small ass dick– not to mention it's all wrapped up in a nice package of STDs from whores."

"You fuckin' little prick–"

His smaller hand smacked the larger one away as it went for his throat, "That might be the case but you came over here so I'm allowed to bash you until you get the message and get the fuck away from me."

"Tff, you're not worth my time tween."

Hiei snorted when he left, "What the fuck's a tween?"

The tightened hands around his foreleg lessened as a breath the other had been holding was let out, "Please don't do that again."

"Get up here and explain."

Gracefully he retook his seat and looked at his now chilled tea. "He's a frequent client of mine... During a secession he discovered I was wearing a wig and decided he wanted to know what was beneath it. He's the only one who would be able to spot me outside of the club and I would rather him not do anything to me or get back to my foster father that I was out with a _friend_."

"So let me guess, you get abused by bothhim _and _your foster parent?"

Green eyes stayed fixed on the brewed tea as he responded, "My foster father only when I get below an A... and when I don't make enough money. Him... well, when I don't _cry_."

"Cry?"

He cleared his throat and waved his hand around a bit, "You know... moan."

"He gets pissed off that he can't get you to moan," Hiei snorted and shook his head, "You're a teen, it doesn't take much for you _to_ moan."

"Ah... well, I've never actually experienced... pleasure, I've forced myself so it may seem like such but that's about it."

Hiei leaned forward with a slight look of disbelief, "You're kidding? What about around me–"

"Hiei, I do feel something however it's not coming from my lower region. I'm sorry–"

"Hn, I thought I told you to stop with the 'I'm sorry's," he lightly brushed his lips against the other's, "You can't help it that the fucker ruined it for you, I'm just... angry that you've never got the chance to experience it."

"It's not like I never may, it's just I have yet to find anything that _excites_ me is all."

"Alright, well where do you want to go now?"

The redhead tilted his head to the side curiously, "I'm afraid I've never really 'hung out' so I really don't know."

With a quick roll of his eyes he stood and offered out his hand, "Come on."

* * *

"Why here?"

"I figured you had enough _exhilaration_ and might be able to relax here– it's warmer than the park if you hadn't realized."

Slender digits touched upon the shelves of books before smiling and drawing one out, "My... I haven't actually picked up a book in ages."

"What about yesterday, at school?"

Kurama ignored the comment and lightly sighed through his nostrils, "I hadn't realized I missed it so much. Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"I have an idea. I'll pick out a book and to practice you're reading, you'll read it aloud," he chuckled at the look he received before putting the previous book back in place.

A few minutes passed prior to the redhead running up to the black haired teen, "Here! I think you'll like this one."

His red eyes glared at the cover and mumbled, "Dragons?"

"Mhm! I thought you might find it interesting– You have a tattoo of one upon your shoulder so I thought–"

"I was branded with this by my relatives when I was a child."

Shuichi bit his lip and turned on his heel, "I...didn't know– I'm terribly sorry–"

With a small grumble Hiei enveloped him and plucked the book away, "I thought I told you to stop saying that."

A slight layer of tears were already forming in those green orbs as their owner turned his head up and whispered, "But..."

"You're intentions were well, and if it were any other person with that tattoo, that might be true, so that's what matters. Let's see if they have some place comfortable to sit."

"No, please, let me see if–"

Hiei leaned over his shoulder and stole another quick kiss, "I said it's fine. That other part was just for future reference."

* * *

"Close, these characters mean platinum."

Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed, "This _platinum_ creature is called..."

"Hmm, I'll give you this, the author made up this name, Plutinuomani–"

He silenced him quickly by sealing Kurama's lips shut with his own. A bit stunned, it took the redhead a moment before he responded with some pressure of his own.

A tongue ran lightly across his lip to which he happily opened for. Without being asked Shuichi twisted and straddled Hiei's waist, letting the book on dragons fall soundlessly to the carpeted ground.

Softly the shorter of the two broke away and snorted, "What did say before about–"

The redhead blushed deeply and hid his face in the nook of Hiei's neck.

"What, I'm glad I could get a rise out of you. Plus it's not like it's a full blown one," Hiei teased as he tangled his fingers in the thick red mass.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

A shiver ran through him when those lips mumbled against his skin. "It's alright I said. So tell me, what is it about books that excites you?"

He shifted slightly so he could look at the other, "Well, they can transport you to other places... It's just..."

"I think I get it," Hiei chuckled, his hand tilting the other's thinner chin up, "It takes you away from here."

"Exactly..."

"You're smart enough to get the credits needed to graduate this year. Why don't you?"

"Because... I can't. I wouldn't have the time nor would our school allow for that to happen–"

"If it could, would you?"

"I'm not going to get my hopes up on something that cannot be, Hiei... Please, let's talk about something else."

"Fine," he grumbled, "Then I'll share this, with the money I saved up in America I'll soon be owning my own apartment."

"Really? That's wonderful!" without thinking he squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek, "When?"

Hiei's cheeks reddened slightly at that but still replied, "Whenever I find a reasonably priced one. Then you can also hide out there."

"Mmm, I don't know how that will go over but we'll see," he again sighed before asking, "Do you know what time it is?"

With some effort the teen removed his cell from his pocket and replied, "About six thirty."

"I have to go to work soon, Hiei."

"How is it you have any time to do anything for yourself?"

Sleepily he smiled and yawned out, "Simple, I make a schedule; seven to three is for school, three to five or so is for you, five to seven for homework, and seven to ten thirty is put aside for work."

"And ten thirty on is there for your foster father to take advantage of you?"

He nibbled absently at the neck his lips were near before mumbling out, "Last night he was just angry at me for having to waste their money to talk on the phone..."

The teen froze and tried to control himself as the biting grew more intense, "Shuichi..."

Kurama slyly smirked and quickly surveyed the area prior to running his hand down the shirt covered chest, "That look on your face... so easily pleased with a hint of a blush... it makes me want to actually..."

Quickly he grabbed hold of his drifting hand and kissed him firmly on the lips, "Not yet."

"But I'm actually–"

"I said, not yet. Plus, you're going to do it out here, in the open?"

"It's not like anyone comes into the library these days–"

Hiei frowned and fixed him with a rather harsh glare, "I said no. I won't have our first time being like this. It has to be memorable, as memorable as I'm sure our first encounter was."

He inclined his head, a soft smile forming on his face despite the glare still in play, "I understand, however, what am I to do to pay you back?"

"You want to pay me back?" at the nod a grin spread upon the older teen's face, "Fight back, don't let your foster family do this to you–"

"Hiei... be reasonable, you know I–"

"If I look into it, will you at least try? You don't have to sit around letting this happen just to get an education. There are cases where the child is able to live on there own and still be supported by their parents. I don't see why this should be any different–"

"And if it can't happen? What then? How are you going to get around not telling them who it is that you're asking for?" Shuichi huffed out as he pushed himself backwards and away from his embrace.

"It would be over a phone, a pay phone if you want to be extra cautious. You don't have to give your name just your problem and ask for what could be done," Hiei sighed out, his hands falling to rest on the redhead's hips, "I'll just tell the basic story and ask what I can do. If it can't be helped, I'll just steal you away and put you in a hotel room."

He bit his lip quickly before pulling himself up to stand, "I must be going, work and all... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Shuichi–"

"Don't overdo it," was all the other muttered out before hurriedly leaving.

* * *

_I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and feel free to check out my other stories which are updated now! Thanks again! _


End file.
